Saemin Lo
Saemin Lo Diel (Felsite 190 - Opal 209) was a Parasol construction worker and a private in the Parasol's military Auxiliary Squad 48D. He is best known for role he played in 48D's Final Battle, in which he died. He was adept with a railcannon, but notorious for being clumsy and a poor shot with mobile ranged weaponry. This is part of why his superiors assigned him to an auxiliary squad. Appearance A human, he stood at 6' 7", weighed approximately 200 lbs, and was extremely muscular. Despite his occupation as a miner, his skin was tanned, a product of the construction work he did under Parasol's artificial ultraviolet sunlight during his early teen years. He was clean-shaven and sported a shock of thin, sandy-brown hair he preferred to keep short. Personality Saemin Lo had a laid back, easygoing personality. Although less intelligent than the average person, he had a good sense of humor and enjoyed joking around, even if the joke was at himself. When things became difficult he would persevere, although he had a habit of second-guessing himself, and especially of being a little slow to get from place to place. He cared deeply for his family, and was very loyal to those around him. He would obey orders to the letter, even if it went against what he desired, a habit he picked up from working in dangerous construction jobs. Early Life Saemin Lo was born on Parasol's asteroid mining colony Thiacron Beta to parents Eltsha Nomal Diel and Iradon Diel, who quickly began trying to receive permission for a transfer to Parasol itself, as they did not desire their child to grow up under the same conditions. However, their applications were marked unimportant and moved to the end of a long queue. As Thiacron Beta was primarily composed of humans, Saemin Lo grew up speaking Human, rather than Everoc Standard. Although his family was emotionally stable, his early years were difficult. Both his parents worked in the mines to provide food and shelter for their small family, and Saemin Lo learned to take care of himself, considering himself the "man of the house" while his father was away. On occasion people, members of Eltsha's extended family would come over to visit, and Saemin would enjoy trying to amuse them however he could. At the age of 3, in the year 193 PS, Saemin's mother gave birth to girl, Thina Diel. Thina's birth involved complications that led to mild brain damage and Lobstein Syndrome. The young Saemin eagerly devoted his time and effort towards taking care of his new sister however he could, as his parents were only around after their long shifts had ended. Over time he developed a strong bond with the infant, taking care of her as if she was his own daughter, although he was only three. Her condition eventually proved to be the turning point in the Diel's family's relocation: Iradon reapplied for a transfer, and due to Thina's handicap, it was granted in the summer of 194. Parasol Childhood Soon after their arrival at Parasol, Saemin's father suffered a severe spinal injury in a construction accident involving poor safety measures. Parasol refused to compensate the family, and without the credits for it, Iradon's injury was never treated. Saemin Lo wanted to make his father proud, and because of this, he decided he would take over and try to support his family in the way his father had. He began strength training at an early age, and soon exceeded any of his peers in terms of brute strength. In school, Saemin did poorly, getting C's and D's. His teachers frequently chastised him for not doing his homework, but he saw "book learning" as insignificant and unimportant. With both his parents in construction jobs, it was all he knew, and despite his mother's attempts to sway him towards an academic career, he persisted in his path. It didn't help that he would occasionally skip class altogether to spend the day staring up at the Parasol sky. Due to a book he'd had as a toddler, he had a fierce love of flight and avionics, dreaming to someday become an aircraft pilot. This led into an interest in jetpacking, and he would often spend his free time watching jetpacking competitions. Teenage Years At the age of 12, in the year 202 PS, Saemin Lo obtained a job at a construction site, working to help his family earn enough money to stay afloat. This was not particularly unusual for children of low-income families, but his superior strength set him apart, and his salary was slightly more than the average teenager's. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for him: as his salary raised, so did his goals, and he sought to earn enough money that his father, then an alcoholic, could have an operation to return his mobility. His father's drinking problem was a great concern to him, and he wrongly believed that an operation would cure him of it. This was also part of the reason Saemin refused to drink alcoholic beverages. In the year 203, Saemin's mother, Eltsha, suffered a severe injury during a standard polyrymics application job, due to an exploding plasma generator. This put her out of work for several months. Although Parasol paid for her treatment and rehabilitation, it was determined to be partially her fault, and they refused to give her pay while she was on leave. Saemin tried to take up the slack, but it wasn't enough, and the family was forced to move from their modest apartment to the slum-like Shallowroot in Parasol's third division. It was during these difficult times that he vowed he would someday earn enough money to allow his family to move into comfortable housing, as well as curing his father and sister's ailments. However, as he also had a habit of procrastination, he continued to spend part of his time at jetpacking exhibitions and competitions. It was at one of these, when he was 15, that he met a girl named Katalina Okablokum. The two quickly became close friends, with Saemin liking her shy but enthusiastic personality. They soon started dating, despite strong opposition from Katalina's father, Scheck Kenzon. After his mother had healed from her injuries, Saemin Lo applied for a high-risk mining job beneath Parasol's surface, near the planet's mantle. He was granted it, and while the pay wasn't excessive, it increased his family's income by a small but worthwhile amount. Two years later, in 207, when he was 17, the drill foreman was injured in an accident. Saemin was temporarily promoted to drill foreman to serve in his place. The job was simple: manually manipulate the plasmic drilling apparatus to mine around the minerals without destroying them. Saemin's experience with taking care of Thina assisted him: he had a steady hand, and was deemed a better operator than the previous foreman. This job did not pay particularly well either, but it granted him skills he would later utilize in operating heavy weaponry. Things continued smoothly until he was 18, when his family had almost saved up enough to move out of Shallowroot. His sister, Thina, became critically ill with an unnamed, potentially terminal disease. Out of desperation, Saemin Lo submitted an application for the Parasol Militial Corps, knowing that it would earn his family enough money to pay the hospital bills. He faced strong opposition from both his parents in this decision, but as he was legally an adult, they couldn't force him to stay home. Military Duty Saemin served in the military. Death Saemin died. Category:Characters